


And You're Being Torn Apart

by Jonpon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Morality | Patton Sanders, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I feel bad for this but oh well i needed to write it, I love the concept, poor remus im sorry, this is mainly inspired by headcanons and art related to creativity splitting up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonpon/pseuds/Jonpon
Summary: Roman and Remus were once whole, you know.A long time ago.Way back before there was a "good and bad" to seperate them. The best of twin brothers who appreciated each other's company.They just didn't think they'd never go back to the way they were.





	And You're Being Torn Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since Remus has been revealed and the angst of creativity splitting into two parts has gotten around the fandom, I've been so inspired by so many people's headcanons that I just had to write a piece on it! This was mainly inspired by heyhelloitsk's art on tumblr and the phenomenal one shots surrounding Roman and Remus' relationship. I'll link it at the end of the story but I hope you enjoy!

The Thomasphere's creative landscape was such a joy to bask in even in the worst of days.

With the power to create literally anything you wanted, limited only by the imagination of the person creating it, the kingdom of creativity was an amazing and beautiful show of just what could be possible with all sorts of potentially good ideas. 

The kingdom was ruled by the twins that harnessed creativity: Roman and Remus. Twins that both held the power to spawn anything into the mindscape that came into thought and make it a reality in the Thomasphere. Admittedly, Remus' ideas were a bit more...eccentric than Roman's mostly tame and disney centered thoughts but they loved each other anyway. They understood that they were parts in one another that held them together and nothing could ever really stand in their way.

Thomas, at the ripe age of 9, had been so energetic and excited to share his creativiy in such ways that it gave the twins no shortage of material to work with one another and play as many games as they could think of!

Roman and Remus ran around the wide field that was Thomas' backyard in the mindpalace with paper crowns they had made themselves and cardboard cut outs of a sword and shield. Remus raised his sword high while Roman showed off his shield. 

"You watch my back for any attackers, okay Roman?" Remus had enthusiastically told Roman as they pretended to fight off waves of villains who dared cross their path. Roman grinned from ear to ear. 

"I will by your shining knight without armor!" 

The both of them giggled playfully and charged into their figurative battlefield, ready to take on any heathens that had shown their faces to them. It had been so much fun.

Coloring and drawing was another thing that the twins highly enjoyed. It gave them the creative streak that they needed in order to express themselves in any way they wanted. It was a joy to partake in for both sides. Roman had been coloring his book with plenty of hues of bright and amazing colors that adorned the illustration in the coloring book.

Remus had taken up drawing the more...gruesome realities of a battle well fought, opting to draw with the darker colors instead but it didn't matter to the twins. They were still creativity.

One day as they layed down on their stomachs doodling and sketching many and all of the ideas that came to mind, Remus' bandaid covered face had grinned at Roman and giggled at his brother. Roman, curious as to what was so funny, looked up from his portrait. Remus smiled ever so gleefully and held a green crayon in his hand matter of factly towards Roman.

"You know, I really like having a brother," he had stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Roman had looked at him with stars in his wide eyes, happiness filling his face. "Really? You mean that?"

"Of course! This is so much fun instead of being alone," he muttered the latter sentence out but kept the grin on his face for his brother. They loved each other and they liked being together.

They never wanted to be separated.

However, Thomas started to grow up.

And as he matured, his ideals of morality started to grow stronger stronger than ever before.

He had already filed away pieces of his personality that he saw as evil into a darker corner of his mind, it being inhabited currently by two other sides that Remus had known about. 

But he never expected this.

He didn't think his creativity was forbidden. 

But it was. It was something to be feared, Thomas and the other sides knew this. Patton of all people knew that best. They needed to get the good creativity away from the bad so that only good thoughts of imaginative merit would be pushed into Thomas' thoughts.

Remus didn't understand.

But he didn't have to.

As Thomas grew up, he could feel a ripple between himself and his brother that hadn't been there before form and become stronger, faster than he would've ever thought. Over time, the other sides started seeing him as a clear problem. But Roman still remembered their connection. They were stronger together and he would never leave his brother behind. 

Turns out, he wouldn't. 

At least not willingly.

It came sudden, with Thomas solidifying his ideals of right and wrong into his mind, of course his mind needed to establish it with the sides. And Morality was a factor in that matter.

He had felt hands around his body and dragging him away from his brother before he even knew what was happening, Roman going through the same motions as him. The hands that dragged him away were cold and gloved, forcing him to accept the reality that Thomas had created. Roman was being dragged away by Patton, the Moral side never taking pity in getting the good creativity from the bad. 

But nothing compared to the pain.

Oh God, the pain.

It was like being torn apart in half by a force struggling to break them up in the first place, which was naturally what was happening. It was excruciating and painful in every single way, yet Remus had enough energy to call for Roman, as had Roman to Remus.

"No! Please! I promise I'll be good. I CAN be good! I'm not just bad I can change! Please! No, I want my brother back! No, no, NO!"

"Please don't take him away! He's not bad to me he can be good. He can be one of us! Please just give him a chance! No! NO!"

The aftermath was a bitter burn that seeped into his bones.

He was a dark side. Part of The Others, sides that should never see the light of day. It was for the best of Thomas.

Or at least it's what Patton thought. 

After all, as mortality, he knew right from wrong. But Remus still didn't feel bad. He missed his brother and he felt empty without a balanced imagination. He grew more and more agitated, giving in to the more repulsive thoughts that Roman had helped him balance. 

But Roman wasn't here anymore 

He was left alone to deal with what he didn't even think was a wrong thing and he embraced it, every moment after the split, he knew this was him.

It was his true self, only now Roman wasn't here to shut him up. 

In a way, he was free.

As free as a dark side could be, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'm sorry i wrote this at 2am so sorry if its a lil wonky and short but i just needed to get it out of my system. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
